3rd wheel or not?
by ayrahh
Summary: Sakura and the others feels like Tomoyo is a 3rd wheel. Is this true? Or will someone change that feeling for her?
1. 6th wheel

A/N: I'm not using any japanese words... I don't know how to speak it! Well, maybe a little... Like 'thank you and 'goodbye' and stuff. Anyway, please don't strangle me for doing something wrong, it's just my very first Eriol and Tomoyo fic... Actually, my very first fic! Hehe... Btw, all of the characters are by the age of 16, maybe. Oh, and the gang never met Eriol--yet! Heehee... Pls. R&R...(",)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters... haha... Sounds too familiar, huh?  
  
Chapter 1: 6th wheel  
  
"C'mon, Tomoyo, come with us to the amusement park tomorrow! I promise, it's gonna be soo much fun. And, no, you certainly will not be the 3rd wheel." Sakura Kinomoto, a beautiful auburn-haired girl with shining emerald eyes, told her bestfriend, emphasizing on the word '3rd wheel'. Tomoyo Daidouji, a very pretty violet-haired girl with amethyst eyes, shifted her gaze from the chalkboard to her bestfriend's twinkling eyes. Tomoyo sighed. "I never said I felt like I was the 3rd wheel or whatever. I have fun video-taping you and Syaoran! You look so cute together!" she replied, smiling at her. Sakura blushed lightly, but immediately shrugged it off as she remembered what they were talking about. "Right..." Sakura said sarcastically. "Anyway, it'll be really fun. So what do you say? Yamazaki and Chiharu will be there as well." she added. Tomoyo sighed and finally smiled. "All right, Sakura, you win." she said. "Yey!" Sakura cheered as she chatted along with Tomoyo 'til their teacher went in.  
  
LUNCH  
  
"So, Sakura, did Daidouji said 'yes' into coming with us?" Syaoran Li, Sakura's boyfriend asked her as Tomoyo went to the long line in the canteen to buy lunch. The couple walked to their usual seat. "Yeah, she said 'yes'. Syaoran... See, I got this feeling that Tomoyo might feel like the 3rd wheel..." Sakura said as they sat together with Naoko, Takashi Yamazaki, Chiharu Mihara, and Rika Sasaki. The others heard what Sakura said and they shook their heads and sighed. "Maybe you thought wrong, Sakura." Syaoran said, putting his food down at the table. Chiharu, a brown-haired girl with the same brown eyes, turned to the couple. " I dunno, Li. Maybe Sakura's right. After all, she doesn't have a lovelife." she said. "I wonder why she doesn't bestow his love to someone? I mean, she have so many suitors. She's a head-turner. She's almost perfect! Why doesn't she get a boyfriend?"Naoko, a light-brown haired girl with glasses, said, sighing yet again. Sakura sat down with 'Tomoyo' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence, did you? Tomoyo has no plans in getting her own love life." Sakura said. "That's too bad. I know a lot of guys really like her. Why didn't she just give one of her suitors a chance or something?" Rika, a dark-brown haired girl, asked as she took a sip at her soda. "I dunno. She's really... What's the best word to describe her? Umm... Conservative!" Sakura said. "Who's conservative?" a feminine voice came from behind them. They all turned around. "Oh, hi, Tomoyo. We were just talking about how Rika is so conservative about how she wears her clothes!" Sakura said, thinking quickly. Rika glared at her. Tomoyo positioned herself between Sakura and Chiharu. "I don't think she's conservative." Tomoyo said. Syaoran and Yamazaki snorted. Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko rolled their eyes. Tomoyo looked at them with a confused look pasted on her face.  
  
DISMISSAL  
  
Tomoyo watched as Sakura and Syaoran walked home together hand-in-hand. Tomoyo waited at a bench near her school for her limo. She got her journal out of her bag and brought out a purple pen. She paused for a while and finally wrote:  
  
I wonder what's wrong with everybody... Especially Sakura, the girls and Syaoran and Yamazaki. I mean I just said that I don't think Rika's conservative and the boys snort and the girls rolled their eyes like they're keeping something from me. I hope they aren't planning anything evil for me! Anyway, I finally agreed to Sakura that I'll come with her and Syaoran at the amusement park tomorrow. I know I'll just disturb them so I'm planning on leaving them early so they can have time together to strengthen their-- ahem--relationship.  
  
A strong wind blew the page Tomoyo was writing in. "Ouch." she complained to herself, as she rubbed her right eye. Seems like she got a dust in her eye. "Are you okay, miss?" someone with a masculine voice asked her. Tomoyo didn'teven glance at him since her eye still hurts. "My eye... Dust..." Tomoyo said. A soft hand touched her hand and put it down. 'He smells good...' Tomoyo thought. "You shouldn't rub it." he said, softly. He blew at her eye lightly and the pain died immediately. "Thank you." Tomoyo said, still touching her lashes, both her eyes closed. "Sure." he said as he started to walk away. Tomoyo opened her right eye and glanced at the boy who just talked to her. She didn't see his face. Just his back, and his hand in his jean pockets. And his oh-so-beautiful dark-blue hair. "Wow, he's got a great hair. I wonder who he is..." Tomoyo asked herself, still looking at his almost not visible back. Tomoyo immediately snapped out of her trance and heard her bodyguard calling her name. She, then, went inside her limo after she put her journal and pen back at her bag, still wondering of the nice blue-haired boy.  
  
A/N: Umm... So, what do you think? If I did something wrong, please tell me... And review... Hehehehe... Thanks! 


	2. Him

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters...(blahblah...yawn)  
  
Chapter 2: Him  
  
Tomoyo realized that she was actually late for the first time ever in meeting her bestfriend and  
  
her bestfriend's boyfriend. She immediately took a bath, slipped on her clothes which is a simple  
  
blue spaghetti-strapped tee paired with blue jeans. She checked herself into the mirror. 'Fine,  
  
fine, this will have to do.' Tomoyo thought. Then, she grabbed her hooded sweater, her bag and  
  
her videocam. She asked her driver to drive her to the amusement park. After 10 mins., she  
  
was finally there. What she saw didn't surprise him. She only saw Syaoran and Sakura was  
  
nowhere to be found.'I'm not late after all...' she thought. Tomoyo walked over to her  
  
bestfriend's boyfriend, a small smile creeping along her lips. "Hi, Syaoran!" Tomoyo greeted  
  
him. Syaoran smiled a little and said "Hi, Daidouji. Have you seen Sakura?" he asked,  
  
immediately, looking aound. "No, Syaoran, I haven't seen her. You know Sakura, she's always  
  
late!" Tomoyo said, giggling. Syaoran was still looking around. Then Tomoyo though of  
  
something. "Hey, Syaoran..." Tomoyo called him. He stopped looking around for a while and  
  
looked at Tomoyo. "What?" "Well, have you taken Sakura to another stage?" she asked him.  
  
Syaoran turned red. Really red. "I d-dunno w-what you're talking about, Daidouji!" Syaoran  
  
stammered. "Really now! I know you do know whatever I am talking about!" she said, trying  
  
not to laugh out loud. Syaoran turned, if possible, even redder. Tomoyo smiled at him again and  
  
laughed. "Oh, there's Sakura!" she announced as she stopped laughing and waved at Sakura.  
  
"SORRY!!!" Sakura told the two of them as she ran to their place. "It's fine, Sakura." Tomoyo  
  
told her bestfriend as she giggled at the sight of Syaoran. Sakura gave her bestfriend a look of  
  
confusion but shrugge and slipped her hand to Syaoran's who turned red again. Tomoyo giggled  
  
again as she video-taped her bestfriend and Syaoran. They met up with Chiharu and Yamazaki  
  
and they all went for rides. The lot decided to ride the rollercoaster. After seeing how Yamazaki  
  
throw up at the trash can, they all decided to ride the boat-like thing in the man-made lake. The  
  
couples sat with each other. Sakura looked at them. "Umm... Maybe we shouldn't have rode  
  
this." she told them. Tomoyo grinned at her. "No, it's okay, Sakura. I have to buy a hotdog  
  
anyway. Have fun, okay?" she told them, walking away. "I hope she finds a man on her way to  
  
the hotdog stand." Chiharu said as they all rowed their boats.  
  
Tomoyo walked to the hotdog stand and bought a hotdog.(A/N: duh) 'I better go. The couples  
  
are having so much fun. I shouldn't really ruin it for them.' Tomoyo thought. She, then, left a  
  
message at Sakura's cellphone and told her that her mother asked her to go with her  
  
immediately. Tomoyo walked out of the park, stretching her arms and grinning at herself for a  
  
job well done. "Where to go?" she asked herself. She walked to the nearby mall and decided to  
  
see a movie. As she was looking for a seat, she saw there were all couples, kissing and doing  
  
mushy stuffs.(A/N: Uhh... No comment!blushblush... Let me just say that I hate mushy stuffs!)  
  
Tomoyo just grinned and took a seat at the very front of the theatre. 'Good thing nobody sits  
  
here.' she thought. Just as she was thinking of that very thought, someone sat beside her.  
  
Tomoyo ignored the person. But she couldn't ignore the sweet scent that she smelled. She  
  
recognize that scent. She glanced at the one who sat near her.  
  
(Tomoyo's POV)  
  
Oh my. The moment I saw his hair I knew it was him. From his scent... How he smells good... I  
  
glanced at him again. I inhaled deeply and gathered all the courage I have. I turned to face him.  
  
"Hey," I started. The blue-haired boy faced me. "Yes?" he asked, grinning. He's doesn't only  
  
have nice hair, he also have nice, well, umm, face. "Are you the one who blew the dust off my  
  
eye?" I asked. The boy stared at me, still grinning. "No," he said plainly. "Oh." I said, sighing.  
  
Then, I went back to watching the movie. Whoever that boy is will be a total mystery to me.  
  
Then--"I was the one who told you not to rub it. I just suggested not to rub your eye." he said,  
  
not looking at me. So it was him. I continued to look at him, but he won't look at me. "But you  
  
didn't get my point and you continued to rub your eye. So I helped you so your beautiful eyes  
  
may not be infected." he continued. I blushed. Why does he have this effect on me? I bit my lip.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo, by the way. Tomoyo Daidouji." I said, sticking out my hand. Yeah, yeah, so I  
  
have nothing more to say so I just introduced myself. Whatever. He finally faced me. "I'm Eriol  
  
Hiiragizawa. Pleasure to finally meet you without a dust in your eye." he said with a small smile.  
  
I giggled.  
  
(Eriol's POV)  
  
I watched as the girl of my dreams giggle beside me. She certainly looks like an angel. We  
  
continued to watch the movie in silence, since I think we want to understand the movie. At least  
  
one of us can. I can't help to think of the time when I first saw her. She was coming out of her  
  
limousine and going to her school. Tomoeda High or something. I was taken aback by her  
  
beauty. But I can tell that she looks somewhat disturbed behind that smiling face. Then, when I  
  
saw her yesterday, all by herself and writing something, I think I was the one being disturbed.  
  
By my feelings, that is. Then I saw her hair being blown by the wind. It was absolutely breath-  
  
taking; she looked really pretty, even though she was rubbing her eye. My heart stopped when I  
  
found myself near her. I tried not to stutter infront of her and talked casually. The thought of it  
  
still makes my mind and heart get excited all over again. I glanced at Tomoyo. Her beautiful  
  
amethyst eyes were shining and it was clear that she was understanding the movie. How can I  
  
understand the movie when she looks like that?  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Tomoyo took another glance at Eriol and saw that he, too was looking at her. She turned a little  
  
red and tried to understand the movie for the umpth time. After 10 mins. of trying to understand  
  
the movie, Eriol looked at her and finally decided to break the silence. "Hey, Daidouji, would  
  
you mind if I ask you to accompany me to lunch later?" he asked. Tomoyo looked at him  
  
curiously before saying, "Uhh... Ofcourse..."  
  
(A/N: Hey, that's all for today...(I finally got the whole spacing thing right!!hehe;;) I'm kinda having a headache ouch... I dunno why exactly! I  
  
promise I'm gonna wrap this story up before I go to school which is in about 5 days... I can do  
  
this, I promise! Hehe... Being a junior sucks... Anyway, I'm gonna update tomorrow...haha...)  
  
ps: visit my blogdrive! hehe... (ayarahh.blogdrive.com) 


	3. Feelings taken account of

A/N: I am sooo sorry! I have been totally delayed! As I've expected, junior year is rally hard!! And the laptop I'm using is having some kind of problems... Hehe... I really have to have an inspiration! I gotta have a boyfriend!! Hehe... That was a joke! (I think) Ahem... Btw, thanks for those who reviewed this fic! I really appreciate it! I feel really good to have good reviews! Oh, and amethyst sweet angel, don't feel pressured about freshmen year, it's hard to adjust but the subjects are easy! Compared to junior year... YECH. Anyways, on with the story! ;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... If I do, I'll make Eriol like Tomoyo and vice-versa, right? Hehe...(wait, do they like each other?Hmm...)  
  
Chapter 3: Feelings being taken account of  
  
Amusement Park  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMOYO'S GONE?!" Chiharu screamed at Sakura who was  
  
holding her phone. " Well, she said that her mother asked her to go with her. Chiharu sighed as  
  
Yamazaki tried to calm his girlfriend. "Are you sure that's the real reason?" Yamazaki asked,  
  
still calming Chiharu. "I really don't know. But I know Tomoyo. She won't lie... Right?" Sakura  
  
said, looking at Syaoran. Syaoran bit his lip, looking down at Sakura. "Maybe she feels like  
  
she's disturbing us or something?" he said. The girls sighed. "Great. Just great." Chiharu  
  
muttered. "Just when I was thinking that Tomoyo was not feeling like the 3rd wheel, I feel like it  
  
again." Sakura said, leaning against Syaoran who was sighing.  
  
Tomoeda Mall  
  
"That's all, sir?" the waiter asked. "Yeah." Eriol said, giving the menu back at him. He laced his  
  
fingers and stared at Tomoyo, who furiously blushed, again. "So, Ms. Daidouji--" "Please call  
  
me Tomoyo, Mister Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said, interrupting him. "Oh... Then, call me Eriol."  
  
(A/N: What is it with the calling of the first names and stuff anyways? I mean, in our country it  
  
doesn't matter! ) Tomoyo smiled at him gratefully that made Eriol turn a little red. "What were  
  
you saying?" she asked him again, still smiling. "Yeah... What were you doing here anyway?" he  
  
asked, finally. "Me? Well, I was in the amusement park with some friends, then I decided to  
  
leave when I realized that I was just interrupting them with their, you know, partners." Tomoyo  
  
said with another grin. The waiter gave them their drinks-- Tomoyo's vanilla shake and Eriol's  
  
cafe latte(A/N: Gotta love vanilla shake and the latte! ,)-- then he trailed off. "So you feel like  
  
the third wheel or something?" he asked curiosly. Tomoyo shook her head and sighed. "No,  
  
ofcourse not. Actually, my bestfriend Sakura also thinks that I feel left out just because I don't  
  
have a boyfriend, but actually, I don't. I feel really happy just seeing my friends happy with their  
  
love lives." she said, sipping on her shake, still not taking her eyes off Eriol. 'I wonder why I feel  
  
really comfortable around this guy? He's only blown the dust off my eye yesterday and then  
  
here we are, talking like we've known each other for a hundred years! But he's really nice and  
  
kind. I hope we'll get to be great friends!' Tomoyo thought. "Really? But doesn't it bother you at  
  
times that your friends have partners and you don't?" Eriol asked, hoping that she doesn't realize  
  
that he's asking her too much. Too bad. "What, is this an interview or something?" she asked,  
  
laughing a bit making Eriol blush again. "Not really... I would just like to know..." he said with a  
  
winning grin. Tomoyo giggled at his answer and stared at him again. 'He's really good-  
  
looking...' she thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' she asked herself again, shrugging her  
  
previous thought off. "Um... Tomoyo? Are you okay?" he asked, staring back at her. Tomoyo  
  
grinned, yet again, and told him, "Yeah, I am. What was your question again?" she asked him,  
  
taking a sip at her shake. "I asked if it bother you at times that your friends have partners and  
  
you don't?" he repeated politely. "No, not at all. But I have to admit that I was thinking about  
  
what it feels like having someone beside you and just accepting who you are." she said, her  
  
mind drifting off to somewhere. Eriol stared at the pretty girl across him, daydreaming.  
  
(Eriol's POV)  
  
Wow, she's really beautiful. Accept for who she is? I can do that! I mean-- ahem-- I can be her  
  
close friend... Maybe I should tell her that. I tried my best not to look at her anymore and try to  
  
say something sensible and something not foolish enough. "Tomoyo? Maybe, you should, you  
  
know, just get to know other guys that you may like. I'm sure you have many suitors." I said  
  
plainly. Yeah right. If she did that I may find myself spying on her and her date. Amazing what  
  
this girl can do to me. I only met her yesterday and have a normal conversation with her today  
  
and I'm already all over her. "I guess you can say I have some suitors," she began while rolling  
  
her eyes. I smiled at her. "But all they're in for is the fact that they say I have a pretty face. I  
  
don't think I have. Sakura is prettier than me! You should see her! How her emerald eyes--"  
  
Wow, and she's humble too. Who is Sakura anyway? How did we get into her again? Oh no,  
  
I'm lost in her eyes again. Outside I'm aloof but what happened to me now? I'm being... soft?  
  
Oh no! Nakuru must've gotten into me! HEEEELLP!!!!  
  
(Tomoyo's POV)  
  
As I went on talking about my bestfriend, I watched in amusement as Eriol battled with his  
  
conscience. He's so cute! He always do that. Wonder what he's thinking? I think I want to be  
  
close to him. Just to be his friend. "-- And that's why Sakura looks beautiful! I'm sorry if I'm  
  
babbling..." I said sheepishly. He looked at me, finally. "Oh, no, Tomoyo, you're not. Ummm...  
  
I must be too quick to offer you this but..." he started. "Yes?" she asked back. "May I take you  
  
to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. I looked at him curiously and grinned. "Our first normal  
  
conversation and you're asking me already? My, my..." I said, shaking my head, faking  
  
disappointment. "Oh, well, it's worth a try..." he muttered quietly I almost didn't hear it, but dear  
  
me, I did! I sniggered. "Instead of dinner, why don't you just come with me and my friends to  
  
the fair in our school next week? It's gonna be fun..." I said with a silly smile pasted on my face.  
  
Funny how I already feel at ease with this man. His once gloomy face turned into a happy one  
  
and smiled back at me. "Sure, I'd like that. Where do you study anyway?" he asked. "Oh, at  
  
Tomoeda High." I replied, sipping at my shake again. "Really? I presume you're 16, right?" he  
  
asked. I blinked. "Yeah. Why? Are you 16 as well?" I asked back. "Well, yeah. But in my  
  
country, I was in highschool by the age of 13. So that's why--" "You're in college?!" I  
  
interrupted.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo and laughed at her sudden interruption. She blushed and sipped her  
  
shake again. "Well, yeah, I actually am." he said after his laughter died down. "That's why I find  
  
you very matured." she said. "I am?" he asked. "Kind of..." she replied. Eriol looked at her  
  
intently. "That's a good thing, right?" he asked. "I dunno... Maybe." she said with a smile. She  
  
suddenky looked at her watch and realized that her mother must be looking for her. "I'm so  
  
sorry, Eriol I have to go now, my mother might be looking for me now. Is it okay?"she asked,  
  
throwing him an apologetic look. He smiled back at her and said, "Yeah, it's quite fine. Just  
  
leave me here. All alone. By myself." he said, faking a frown. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Right...  
  
I'll just see you at my school next Tuesday, okay? You do know where it is, right?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I know. But just in case I get lost, will you kindly give me your number?" he asked with  
  
another grin. She nodded and gave him. "See you!" Tomoyo said, waving her free hand at him  
  
and grinning as she walked away. Eriol waved back and smiled. 'I think I just met an angel.' he  
  
thought as he, too walked away.  
  
A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Well, for those who read anyway. I really appreciate your reviews! I'm glad you all find it cute... Hehe... Anyway, I'll be updating next week, I promise! Oh, and pls... pls... pls... R&R! LOL... Til next week! Ciao! 


	4. 16

A/N: I have been daydreaming of this chapter in school since my math teacher has been teaching us of very hard lessons even though class is not in regular schedule. But next week it will be. Yech. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! And pls, R&R!,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters... Uh... Ahem...  
  
Chapter 4: 16  
  
"Where exactly did you go last Saturday?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as soon as they met in  
  
school. Tomoyo just grinned. "Tomoyo, I asked where were you last Saturday? You left all of  
  
us at the fair!" Sakura said, looking at her bestfriend as they walked to their school. Still,  
  
Tomoyo did not respond. "I mean, you did left me a message but then I called your mother and  
  
she said she didn't ask you to come with her! Tomoyo, since when do you lie? Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo?" Sakura said, looking at Tomoyo and snapping her fingers infront of her face.  
  
Tomoyo stopped in her train of thoughts and looked at Sakura. She was grinning uncontrollably  
  
and only stopped smiling when Sakura snapped her fingers infront of her. "What's up with  
  
you?" she asked. Tomoyo smiled again. "Nothing! What were you asking again?" Tomoyo said,  
  
smiling apologetically. Sakura sighed as they entered the gate. "I asked where were you last  
  
Saturday?" she repeated. "Oh, me? I just, you know... Watched a movie..." she said, drifting off  
  
into her own world again. Sakura looked at her curiously. 'What's wrong with her?' Sakura  
  
asked herself as they walked to the buliding. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo again and noticed that  
  
her eyes were shining. 'Okay, this is really weird.' she thought, yet again. "Good morning!"  
  
Sakura greeted the class cheerfully, still not forgetting the weird state Tomoyo is in. "Morning,  
  
Sakura..." Syaoran greeted, smiling at her. "Hi, Tomoyo." he said. Tomoyo looked at him. "Oh,  
  
hi, Syaoran! I'm glad you decided to call me by my first name this time!" Tomoyo replied  
  
cheerfully. Syaoran just blinked as Tomoyo sat in her chair in the far end, humming to herself.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hand. Sakura sighed. "There's  
  
something fishy with Tomoyo. She's been cheerful and I doubt she doesn't even look at me. I  
  
dunno..." she said, sitting next to him. "Oh... Maybe something good happened to her...?" he  
  
replied. Sakura bit her bottom lip as her eyes finally lit up. "Oh my! Syaoran you're right!" she  
  
said, smiling. Syaoran looked at her questioningly. "What?" he asked her. "Tomoyo might've  
  
met someone..." she said. Syaoran's eyes widened. "She did?! What if that guy is a rebel? What  
  
if her rape her?!" he said, looking grim. Sakura chuckled. "C'mon, Syaoran, don't be too  
  
protective. Maybe it's for the best... But what if I'm wrong?... Wait..." she said, thinking again.  
  
"Maybe she'll let us meet him, or whoever is the reason she's happy, tomorrow at the fair!"  
  
Sakura said brightly. Syaoran smirked. "Really, Sakura, don't you even think that the reason  
  
she's happy is not because of a person? Maybe something good happened to her or her  
  
mother." he said. Sakura pouted at him. "Really, Syaoran, don't let me down now. My theory  
  
might be right. We just have to wait... Oh, by the way, speaking of the fair, Sir Omori asked us  
  
to help decorate the quadrangle. Tomoyo too. The decoration people has been lacking of  
  
people." she said, looking at him. Syaoran frowned. "I thought we're going for a cup of coffee  
  
after school?" he asked. Sakura smiled at him apollogetically. "We have to do it. Besides, Mr.  
  
Omori promised a plus in our test." she said, reassuringly. Syaoran still frowned. "Look at it this  
  
way. At least I'm around!" she said. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "That's the  
  
spirit!" Sakura said, kissing him in the cheek, making Syaoran blush.  
  
"I'm home!" Tomoyo announced as she opened her door and went to her room. As usual, her  
  
mother wasn't there. 'I am sooo tired!' Tomoyo thought. 'I have been working all day with  
  
Sakura and the others! I dunno why they asked us to help at the last minute. We've been  
  
arranging it for months now and just now, they asked us for help. Great.' she added. Just as she  
  
was about to go to sleep--"Miss Tomoyo!! Phone!" her maid called. "I'll get it here, Kimi!" she  
  
called back as she picked up the phone. "Tomoyo Daidouji speaking." she said. "Hi, Tomoyo."  
  
a masculine voice said, gently. Tomoyo blinked. "Uhh... Who is this?" she asked curiously.  
  
'Somehow I remember that voice... I just can't recall who...' she thought, as she gripped the  
  
phone. "You forgot who saved you from those ever so evil dusts? My, my, Miss Tomoyo! I'm  
  
terribly disappointed!" the voice said with a chuckle. Tomoyo held her breath and finally smiled.  
  
"Eriol!" she said. He chuckled again. "Yes, it's me." he said. "So, what's up?" she asked, sitting  
  
down infront of her television. "Well, I just like to tell you that I'm bringing a friend with me. Is  
  
that okay?" he asked. "Oh, it's quite fine. The more the merrier. Is that why you called me?" she  
  
asked him as she turned the television on and turned it to the music television. (A/N: What?  
  
That's my favorite channel! MTV I like! LOL!) Eriol sniggered. "Not really... I guess I just want  
  
to hear your voice." he said. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
(Tomoyo's POV)  
  
I have to admit I have been waiting for his phone call. But really, I didn't expect him to be a  
  
flatterer! "Really, Mr. Hiiragizawa? How kind of you..." was all I said over the phone. God, I  
  
barely even know the guy and now I'm here talking and joking with him. Amazing how a few  
  
dusts and wind do to me. He just chuckled. Then I heard him laugh. I was confused. Did I say  
  
something comical? "You know, in a way, you're really weird." I said. I listened to the song that  
  
was playing in the television.  
  
Sometimes I have dreams I picture myself flying  
  
Above the clouds High in the sky  
  
Conquering the world  
  
With my magic piano  
  
Never being scared  
  
But then I realize  
  
"I'm surprised in what you said." he said. "Right..." I said with a laugh. "Like you don't hear the  
  
word 'weird' everyday." I added.  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here  
  
To save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
"I don't." he said. I snorted. The song... It somehow... Whatever. "You know," he said,  
  
breaking the silence. "What?" I asked. "I just noticed... You always helped your friends be  
  
together, right?" he asked. "Yeah?" "Well, I think you're like superman. It's like you're always  
  
there to carry the world with you." he said, so sudden. I just smiled and looked at the television.  
  
"You mean supergirl?" I asked.  
  
Seems like a dream  
  
But there's one thing missing  
  
Nobody's here with me (Here with me)  
  
To share in all that I've been given  
  
I need someone  
  
That's strong enough for me  
  
He chuckled again. "Yeah, in a way." he said. "Thanks for pointing that out, I guess." I said,  
  
spreading out my arms in my bed.  
  
Hey ooh I need someone  
  
I won't stop till I find the one  
  
Who will start  
  
Belonging in my life  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop till I find the one  
  
Who will start  
  
Belonging in my life  
  
"Well, being a supergirl has its ups and downs, I guess." I said, staring at my television. "Yeah?  
  
Like what?" he asked. "Well, for instance, I won't be bored since I get to do all the work, right?  
  
And, I get to help a lotta people." I said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to  
  
Save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone  
  
I'm supergirl I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to Save the world  
  
"I guess..." he said with a sigh. I giggled. "But... I think like the one in the song here... I'm  
  
waiting for someone who's gonna save me." I said. I was kinda hoping that he'll get my point.  
  
Nobody ever really got my points... You know, because they say I was too smart for them.  
  
Syaoran mostly say that. "Oh, don't worry, you'll eventually meet your special someone." he  
  
said. I must say, I was shocked that he did get my point. Nobody really gets me, since it was a  
  
smart aggression, as Syaoran wants to call it. "I must say, I'm surprised you got my point." I  
  
said. "Tomoyo, dear!" I heard someone shout. Uh-oh. I bit my lower lip. "Hey, Eriol, I gotta go,  
  
my mother's calling me. I'll just see you at the fair tomorrow?" I said. "Oh, sure. Tomoeda High,  
  
right?" he asked back. "Yeah. Bye!" I said. "Pleasure talking to you, my lady." he said in an  
  
english tone. I giggled and put the receiver down just as my mother entered my room. "Hi, dear.  
  
I just wanna say I'm leaving for Greenland tomorrow. I'm sorry it's really urgent. Will you be all  
  
right on your own?" she asked. "Yeah, mom. You're just a call away." I said, my heart sinking. I  
  
thought we can have some quality time together. "Okay. Goodluck on the fair tomorrow. She  
  
said as she kissed her forehead and went out the door. 'Okay. Fine. That's okay.' she thought  
  
as she flopped back to bed and eventually fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm sorry if it's short and kinda rushed. I'm sorry! Anyway, I'll be updating this weekend...I'm working on the 5th chapter right now... Don't blame me, I knew being a junior is a totally sucky thing. Yech. I have sooo many ideas! I promise, this will be a pretty good story! Thanks for those who review and say that my story is cute! I really, really, really appreciate it!! Lol... Next chapter will be the school fair thing... It's gonna be fun... Lol... Please, R&R! Love you guys! Lol... Oh, and the song is entitled "Supergirl" by Krystal Harris... Wow, that may be my song as well! Great song! Not mine, though...(Sorry if I laugh out loud all the time... I'm in the hyper mode! Lol! See?) 


	5. mini skirts and meetings

A/N: Thanks for the oh-so-great reviews! I have been inspired! Why? Let's just say I saw pooh bear... LOL!! Again, I'm sorry for the very short chapter last time... I was busy updating on my blogdrive and not to mention my social life. I'm sorry also for the fact that I said I'm going to update this weekend. It's just that my laptop is going loco! I'm soooo sorry!! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... ahh...  
  
Chapter 5: Short skirt and meetings  
  
Eriol waited for Tomoyo in the front gate of the high school with his cousin, Nakuru, who was  
  
busily talking to him about the cute boys her age, mainly a guy with black hair, who walked past  
  
them. He looked around and saw many people his age. 'Must be great to be around people  
  
your age.' he thought. "Eriol, I think I don't like the thought of hanging out with you and your  
  
girlfriend all day. I'll just roam around here, all right?" she asked. She didn't even bother waiting  
  
for an answer, she just left. "I'll see you at home." he said. "Wait! She's not my girlfriend!" he  
  
called back. "Yet!" Nakuru replied, waving at him with a silly smile spreading across her face.  
  
He looked at her until she was out of sight. It was early in the afternoon when Eriol and his  
  
cousin arrived at the highschool. He once again looked around to look for Tomoyo. Then what  
  
he saw shocked the hell out of him. 'Oh my God.'  
  
(Eriol's POV)  
  
Oh my God. I was looking for her and I thought I saw a pretty girl that looked exactly like her.  
  
I completely forgot about my silly cousin's teasing. But, she waved at me. It was her! She ran  
  
closer to me with her smiling face. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "Hi..." I said as I stared at her again.  
  
She flushed a little. "Why're you looking at me? Is this that bad? You know, I didn't get to  
  
design this! Chiharu did that's why it's so mini! I'm really uncomfortable in this." she said. I  
  
looked at what she looked like again. She pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and wore a  
  
white baby tee--that's what's its called, right?-- and a really white mini skirt. Wow, her legs are  
  
so... Oh no! Don't even go there! "Eriol! Yoohoo!" I came back from my train of thoughts--not  
  
to mention my perverted thoughts and looked at her once again. "Oh... Sorry! I was just  
  
thinking of something." I said. "I'm really sorry I can't show you around this time. I forgot to tell  
  
you that it's my shift next. But you can come to our so-called-cafe and wait for me if you like."  
  
she said. "Oh, sure! I'd like that." I said. We started to walk to their stand. "Where's the person  
  
you said you'll bring along anyway?" she asked as we started to walk. "Oh, my cousin, Nakuru.  
  
She said she'll just roam around. I'll just meet her home, I guess." I said.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
The two of them talked about a lot of things like they were old friends. Eriol noticed that almost  
  
everybody they passed knows Tomoyo. He even heard a lot of gossiping. "Is that Tomoyo's  
  
boyfriend? God, he's hot!" "Tomoyo have a boyfriend? Now that's a laugh! I doubt she's gonna  
  
have one! She turned down half of the boys at school last month!" Eriol immediately blushed  
  
lightly and wondered what the other girl said. The two of them stopped to buy an ice cream.  
  
They continued to walk to their stand. "Hi Tomoyo." a masculine voice greeted from behind.  
  
The two of them turned around. "Oh, hi, Yomi! Oh, by the way, this is Eriol. Eriol, this is  
  
Yomi." she said. Yomi lifted his chin up with a grin. Eriol did the same. "Nice meeting you." he  
  
said. "You too." Eriol replied back. "Oooh! I gotta get back to my post, my breaktimes about  
  
to be over! Sorry, Yomi! See you around..." she said, grabbing Eriol's hand. They wave at each  
  
other. 'Was that Tomoyo's boyfriend?' Yomi thought as he, too, walked away. "Tell me,  
  
Tomoyo, did Yomi courted you once?" he asked as they continued to rush. Tomoyo stopped a  
  
while and continued to walk fast. "Well... I don't know. Maybe." she said. Then, at last, they  
  
got there. She smiled at him as he let go of him, her face flushing from walking really fast.  
  
"Please just take a sit and order. I have to get to my post!" she said as she left him and went to  
  
the kitchen-like place. Eriol took a sit and found a lively-looking auburn- haired with emerald  
  
eyes beaming up at him. "What do you want to order, sir?" she asked."Oh, just coffee, please."  
  
he said with a grin. The auburn-haired girl grinned back and wrote it in a piece of paper. She  
  
gave the paper to a tall gangly man their age too. She, then, put the coffee in his table. "Do you  
  
mind if I sit here?" the same auburn-haired girl asked. He sipped at his coffee and nodded at  
  
her. "Sure." he replied. She sat down and looked at him. "Sooo... You're here with Tomoyo?"  
  
she asked, finally. Eriol blinked. "Uh... I guess." he said. "Really! So, you like her?" she asked,  
  
her eyes twinkling. He almost spat the coffee he was drinking. "Oh, I'm sorry! That was very  
  
personal..." she said, apologetically. "By the way, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And you are?" she  
  
asked. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." he said. 'God, this girl is really frank!' he thought. "Sakura!" a  
  
voice called her. They both turned around and saw a chesnut-haired man who was wearing the  
  
same costume of the waiters in the cafe, their age too. He was good-looking but right now, he's  
  
not. He's wearing both a smug and a scowl on his face. You can't imagine how bad it looked  
  
like. "Hey." he said, grimly, staring at Eriol. Eriol watched as the guy kissed Sakura in the  
  
cheek. "Who's he?" he asked her. "Oh, he's Tomoyo's friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa." she said,  
  
oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend contiued to stare at Eriol. "Oh, Hiiragizawa, this is my  
  
boyfriend, Syaoran Li." she added to him. Syaoran sar down, still glaring furiously at Eriol.  
  
"Okay, I'll be frank. What's your age?" he asked. 'Man, this couple sure has a lot in common.'  
  
he thought. "Uhh... Sixteen?" he said, putting his cup down. "Why don't I see you around?"  
  
Sakura added. "Uh, well, you see, I study at Tomoeda College. I studied in England before  
  
here." Eriol said. "Ohh..." she said. "Do you have a girlfriend? Are you planning on hurting  
  
Tomoyo? Do you even like her?" he asked. Sakura looked at her boyfriend, astonished. "Uh, I  
  
don't have a girlfriend. I'm not planning on hurting her, and for goodness' sake, I only met her  
  
last week!" Eriol replied. Syaoran still glared at him. "All right. I'll let you off for now." he said.  
  
Just in time, Tomoyo came up behind her friends and saw what Syaoran was doing.  
  
Questioning her friend. She rolled her eyes and went to their table. "Syaoran, Sakura, it's your  
  
turn to cook now. I'll be the waitress." she said. The two of them nodded and made their way  
  
to the 'kitchen' which is actually the other classroom, Syaoran still glaring at him. Tomoyo sat  
  
next to Eriol. "I'm sorry, Syaoran can be soo over-protective. He's like a brother to me... Only  
  
worse." she said with a grin. "I understand." he said back, returning her grin. "Hey, Tomoyo, do  
  
you mind if I walk you home later?" he asked. Tomoyo blinked and smiled sweetly. "Sure." she  
  
said. After her shift, and after she changed from her mini skirt to a pair of jeans, Tomoyo  
  
accompanied Eriol in showing their school and buy foods and souvenirs at the same time. After  
  
a few hours, the two of them walked home. They talked about a lot of things, like they've  
  
known each other for more than a week. Then, as if they haven't noticed, the two of them were  
  
standing in Tomoyo's manor. "Your place is really big." he said, looking at her house. "I  
  
guess..." she replied. "Sooo... I was thinking, maybe you'll like to, you know, go out  
  
sometime?" he asked, flushing, and avoiding her mesmerizing purple eyes. "Sure, I'd love that."  
  
she replied with a sincere grin. This time, Eriol had the courage to actually look at her. He  
  
beamed and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for a wonderful time, Tomoyo. I had a great time." he  
  
said. "Yeah, me too. So, I'll see you later?" she asked. "Yeah." he replied. Tomoyo turned  
  
around as she opened the huge gate. As she was about to go inside, she once agin turned  
  
around and kissed Eriol on the cheek by surprise. "Thanks!" she said as she went inside in a  
  
hurry, not even seeing Eriol's face turn to a complete shade of crimson. He watched as Tomoyo  
  
ran inside. He touched his cheek softly and still felt the warmness of her lips in his cheek. 'I think  
  
I've been kissed by an angel.' he thought as he walked away, thinking of a lot more kisses after  
  
their 'dates'.  
  
A/N: Heeyy... I'm sorry if it's once again short and quite delayed! I'm kinda pressured to the fact that we're getting ready for the cheering competition which will be held on October (hey, we gotta get ready really early if we wanna win!) and that I'm in my junior year! Anyways, I hope you liked it! 'Til next chapter! Oh, and please R 


End file.
